


It Was Just For a Present

by SiriusPeralta99



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusPeralta99/pseuds/SiriusPeralta99
Summary: Richie thinks it's a good idea to send a fake invite for his & Eddie's nonexistent wedding to a billionaire. After convinsing Eddie and the Rest of the losers, the invite is sent. But what happens when the rich man "Robert" responds and decides he'll come?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	It Was Just For a Present

Richie was sat at his desk, clicking away at something on his laptop when his roommate, Eddie, came back into their apartment. He wasn't particularly  _ quiet _ when he entered, but Richie still jumped a bit out of surprise when Eddie asked what he was doing after a few minutes.

Richie adjusted his glasses a bit & turned slightly to face Eddie, "Nothing, I'm just… Researching? something," then he turned back to the laptop and went back to clicking and something

"Dude, you never research. In our senior year of high school you read a brief description of what the book we were reading was about, and wrote the essay that way" Eddie said walking over to Richie.

Richie lowered the laptop screen slightly and looked at Eddie, "First of all, I still got a better grade than you on that essay," Eddie rolled his eyes and made a  _ tch _ sound, still bitter about that, "also, I'm researching something really  _ really  _ important…" Richies voice got slightly more serious as he ended what he was saying, Eddie, while not believing fully, was still  _ slightly _ concerned.

"What's so important?" He asked

"You wanna know what's so important?" Richie asked, his voice deadly serious.

"Wha- yeah I- I would like to know what's so important, that you're not telling me" Eddie was now extremely concerned, had someone died? Why was he being so serious…

Richie sighed "I didn't wanna tell you this  _ now  _ but since you're  _ dying _ to know I guess I probably should…" Richie paused and inhaled before continuing, "your mom and are choosing wedding venues, it's just been hard trying to find one that would fit her" Eddie stood up halfway through him speaking and started walking off.

"COME ON! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS" Eddie yelled with an exasperated sigh. He wasn't  _ mad _ at Richie, it's what he always does. He was mostly upset at Richie making him feel all concerned. Richie on the other hand was sat at his desk laughing.

After Richie stopped laughing, he waved Eddie over to show him what he was  _ actually _ doing on his laptop. Eddie walked over and looked at the computer in confusion.

"What am I looking at?"

"It's an article. This rich dude 'Bill' just sent people gifts for their wedding if he got an invite. Most didn't even know him" Richie said scrolling through the article.

"Yeah, but the guy's dead. Why are you showing me this?" Eddie asked

"Well, what if we did that?" Richie's face heat up a bit after saying that, as did Eddie's, but neither of them noticed the other one.

"Like- like get married, and ask a dead dude to send us a present? Sounds great…"

"No! No not  _ actually _ get married, just… Send an invite so some rando Rich-bitch and wait for the dopest gift to arrive in the mail," Richie said quickly

"I dunno Rich…"

"Come  _ on _ it's not like they're  _ actually  _ gonna come, or even check if we're getting married! I found this rich dudes address, he's fucking loaded, his name is 'Robert' and just… Look at all the fuck you money this guy has!" Richie changed the tab and pushed the computer towards Eddie. Eddie looked at it skeptically.

"I'll think about it, but we're also going to talk to the losers about this too," He said before walking away. Richie, while not  _ completely _ satisfied with that, was still happy it was still on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh sorry this is so short and bland rn, it's 4AM but I wanted to get something out,,, I'll add TWs on any triggering chapters(and edit the tags if needed), but-
> 
> Here goes! (My Twitter is @ SiriusPeralta99 UwU


End file.
